Psychelic love
by Ayumuri-chan
Summary: Devenir père m'a troublé mon quotidien, je ne peux le nier moi-même... Cependant, être père d'un aussi jeune enfant, mais surtout d'un supposé criminel, je dois dire que ce n'est pas de tout repos. Comment nouer des liens dont moi-même je n'ai jamais pu connaître durant mon enfance ? Comment suis-je donc supposé redonner le sourire à cet enfant ? Comment puis-je le faire ?
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde ! J'espère que vous passez de bonnes fêtes ! ^^ Aujourd'hui je vous propose un tout autre style de fiction car étrangement j'étais bien inspirée... Bref, en tout cas, je vous souhaite une bonne année ! Et déjà en 2013 OO Comment dire, ça fait bientôt deux ans que je suis sur Fanfiction et vous êtes toujours là à me suivre alors je vous en remercies profondément, ça me touche énormément et pour cette nouvelle année, je ne vous offre pas un mais deux chapitres de cette suite ! ^^ Merci beaucoup de me suivre encore ! Je vous rassure, je n'abandonne pas mes autres projets, si possibles, j'essaierai d'en poster d'autre aujourd'hui ! Aussi, pour ceux qui me suivent et ont une page Facebook, si vous voulez me suivre, ben allez sur ma page et aimez pour avoir mes news car je poste souvent mes travaux dessus: www . facebook pages / Ayumuri / 358720450886682 (enlevez les espaces) Voilà et bien bonne lecture tout le monde ! EN espérant que cela vous plaise ! =)

* * *

Chapter 1: Behind a kind face can hide an other face...

Le bruit du moteur battant à plein fouet permettait de couvrir nos respirations qui semblaient être agitées, aussi agitées que mon cœur. Pourtant ma tête était vide, ou du moins je tentais de garder un semblant de calme bien qu'en réalité, mon être frémit d'un sentiment d'anxiété. J'avais loin d'avoir peur, disons que ce sentiment était passager, vu l'ambiance régnant dans ma voiture rouge. Seulement, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressentir cette angoisse prendre part dans mes membres, rendant mes muscles quelques peu rigides. Je me surpris même à avoir les mains moites sur le volant que je serrais un peu trop. Il faut que je me calme, dans un soupir, je détendis un peu plus mes muscles et tenta de me concentrer sur la route menant à ma demeure. Dans un rapide coup d'œil vers la droite, je regarda la personne installée dans le siège passager.

Un jeune homme d'une douzaine années fixant, de ses yeux azurs, le paysage défilant rapidement. Sa respiration était calme, beaucoup trop calme, sa cage thoracique se soulevant au même rythme de ses inspirations et expirations. Mon regard pourpre dériva de nouveau vers la route, faisant attention à la voiture en face de nous qui semblait ne pas vouloir accélérer. Je déglutis difficilement, peut-être devrais-je dire quelque chose pour détendre l'atmosphère mais quels genres de mots devrais-je prononcer ? Mes mains se crispèrent automatiquement sur le volant gris alors que je fronçais légèrement des sourcils. Finalement, un feu rouge nous arrêta, me permettant de l'observer d'un peu plus près. Son corps semblait détendu mais je pus voir son souffle s'accélérer, au moment où nos regards se croisèrent à travers la vitre de mon véhicule. De ses mains crispées, il continua de m'observer, ces yeux cobalt n'avaient plus aucune lueur de vie alors que son visage semblait s'être éteint. Tout en lui dégageait une sensation sombre, repoussante et surtout une protection impénétrable telle une armure d'or infranchissable. Je ne déviais pas mes pupilles, il s'apprêtait à bouger ses lèvres, prononçant enfin son premier mot depuis notre trajet, néanmoins le klaxon puissant de la voiture se trouvant derrière moi, nous fit émerger de notre duel. Vivement, j'enclenchai la une et démarra la voiture qui roulait rapidement. Cela m'agaçait, j'aurai voulu entendre sa voix, je me demandais comment elle était.

Soudain, un frisson parcourut ma colonne vertébrale, me rendant un peu plus mal-à-l'aise, je sentis son regard. Ses orbes bleues-rois me fixaient, tentant de comprendre la moindre de mes réactions, cherchant un quelconque indice sur mon état d'esprit. Que pouvait-il penser ? Ses pensées m'étaient inconnues, l'être qu'il était m'était complètement inconnu, pourtant, j'avais envie de le comprendre, de le savoir car à présent... _**Je suis son père adoptif.**_

* * *

_Le stress envahissant mon esprit, je tentais de me calmer en déboutonnant les premiers boutons_ _de ma chemise. Ayant reçu un coup de fil de la part de la maison d'accueil pour chercher l'enfant que j'ai demandé, je me retrouvais ici, dans le hall, à attendre la jeune femme partit chercher le garçon dans sa chambre. L'angoisse m'empêchait de réfléchir posément, mais je remarqua que la salle était plutôt vide, la lumière filtrant peu, laissant ainsi mourir la seule plante présente dans la pièce. Me préoccupant peu de ce pot, je retourna dans mes songes, me rappelant de ce moment où j'ai dû quitter le domicile des Phantomive, où Monsieur Vincent m'avait prononcé cette phrase qui resta gravée dans ma mémoire. _

_**«Il aura besoin de toi plus tard... C'est à ce moment-là que tu devras le soutenir mon cher Sebastian...»**_

_Était-ce réellement le bon jour ? Étrangement, je sentis une boule s'installer dans mon estomac, me rendant irritant. Dans un soupir frustré, je me dirigeai vers l'autre être vivant de la pièce. De mes mains, je caressa les feuilles de ce petit rosier, les feuilles commençant à changer de couleur, préférant perdre ses couleur vivantes pour prendre celles de la mort. Quel pitoyable destin, personne ne pouvait voir son état délabré mais pourtant, une rose est toujours là, cherchant une source pouvant la faire revivre à nouveau. Malheureusement pour elle, je ne suis pas la bonne __personne, personnellement, je ne m'intéresse guère de ce genre de plante, ni même le jardinage. Prestement, je leva ma main pour regarder les portes automatiques s'ouvrir sur deux nouveaux personnes. Cette femme, souriant d'un sourire forcé, tandis que le jeune garçon qui se trouvait à ses côtés me dévisagea sans pour autant montrer une réelle curiosité. Ce visage me figea sur place, que dire ? Cet enfant semblait tellement... Seul, désemparé. Ce genre de mots qui ne devraient pas être présent en une personne aussi jeune. _

__ Le voici Monsieur, murmura l'employée d'une voix faible, Ciel, voici ton nouveau papa. Tu devras bien l'écouter d'accord ?_

_Sa question resta bien longuement en suspens, attristant la demoiselle qui voyait à quel point que le susnommé s'était renfermé, son visage s'assombrissant un peu plus. Au bout de longues minutes, il hocha finalement la tête et me rejoignis d'un pas long et hésitant. Je ressentis subitement sa peine, la peine de cet isolement mais je ne fis rien, que pouvais-je faire ? Je le savais que je ne ferrai que le rendre encore plus distant si je tentais quoique ce soit, j'échangeais un regard avec la femme d'accueil qui me fit un signe de la tête pour me dire de partir. Dans un silence de mort, nous commencions, Ciel et moi, à nous diriger vers ma voiture rouge. Je l'aidais rapidement à l'installer et rejoignit la dame qui avait pris les affaires de mon «fils». Ses yeux bleu ne semblaient rien voir, ni même ces oreilles semblaient capable d'entendre un son, on aurait dit un mort vivant. A-t-il été maltraité à l'orphelinat pour être dans un tel état ?_

__ Je me demande quel bon vent vous a amené à le prendre avec vous..., demanda la jeune employée dans un murmure qui semblait plus être prononcé pour elle que pour moi._

_Je la regarde dans les yeux, elle en fit de même avant de rougir un peu et de détourner son regard. Après avoir fini d'installer la valise et de vérifier de ne pas avoir oublié de récupérer un autre sac, je me retourne pour lui faire face, touchant cette petite bague qui logeait dans le fond de ma poche._

__ Une promesse._

_D'une voix claire et nette qui me surpris tout autant qu'elle, je partis d'un pas léger et rapide vers ma place de conducteur. Oui, la promesse que j'avais faîte à Monsieur Vincent, au père de cet enfant. _

* * *

_ Votre nom..., chuchota une petite voix enfantine légèrement rauque.

Je cligna des yeux rapidement, tentant de réaliser que c'était bien le jeune Ciel qui m'avait appelé. Depuis quand me suis-je perdu dans les méandres de notre rencontre ? Un sentiment étrange engloutit mon être et en mettant la deux, je le regarda brièvement. Rien n'a changé en lui, pourtant je pus voir que quelque chose a modifié son être, quelque chose l'ayant troublé pour qu'il me parlait à moi, un simple inconnu.

_ Excuse moi, je n'ai pas entendu, qu'as-tu dis ?, me permis-je en décélérant à l'approche d'un nouveau feu rouge.

_ Votre nom..., répéta le jeune homme en rapprochant sa main de la mienne.

J'écarquilla légèrement des yeux, la surprise faisant battre mon cœur, que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi un tel changement ? Je laissais en revanche ma main sur la boîte de vitesse, dans un élan d'hésitation, il s'arrêta et s'apprêta à reposer sa main sur sa jambe.

_ Sebastian Michaëlis, répondis-je finalement après avoir regardé la scène avec attention.

Subitement, sa main serra violemment la mienne, sa respiration s'accélérant brusquement et son regard s'agrandit d'horreur. Mon propre rythme cardiaque s'accéléra à ce moment étrange et précipité, pourquoi est-ce qu'il réagissait comme cela ?

_ Ciel ? Ciel ? Tu m'entends ?, commençais-je calmement en regardant ces yeux terrifiés.

Soudainement, il se calma à nouveau et sembla de nouveau retrouver une respiration stable, seulement sa main crisper sur ma main me montrait qu'il est encore dans un état d'effroi. Je commença à lui caresser le visage, fixant avec fascination sa respiration irrégulière. À ma plus grande surprise, son autre main vint s'accrocher à mon habit alors que son souffle vint caresser ma nuque sensible. Un frisson parcourut mon échine mais je me calma rapidement, son état me préoccupait et mon être ne parvenait pas à se calmer.

_ Chut... Chut... Je suis là, calme toi..., tentais-je doucement en lui caressant maladroitement les cheveux.

Cela sembla le calmer un peu, il desserra ses prises et s'éloigna rapidement de moi, seulement ces yeux reflétaient l'étonnement avant de redevenir de nouveau vide. Je fronça des sourcils, qui lui était-il arrivé ? Son état semblait retrouver le calme précédent, son regard dérivant vers le paysage. Je déglutis difficilement, mon angoisse s'accentuant dans ma poitrine, une sensation désagréable m'empêcha de rester concentré. Le feu passa enfin au vert et je démarra de nouveau la voiture, avançant lentement.

_ Je... Je suis désolé..., murmura faiblement le cadet en serrant son habit jusqu'à rendre ses phalanges blanches.

_ C-Ce n'est rien... J'ai juste été surpris, affirmais-je en déboutonnant un autre de bouton de ma chemise.

Je respirai difficilement, comme si son étreinte venait de m'étouffer, alors que mon cœur battait de plus en plus rapidement. La palpitation traversant chaque vaisseaux sanguins de mon corps me troublaient, je ne parvenais pas à rester serein. Quelque chose de dérangeant troublait mon esprit, sans même m'en rendre compte je tentais d'échapper à son regard qui se levait sur moi. Cela ne devrait pas autant m'affecter, pourtant j'avais l'impression que mon corps allait flancher d'un moment à un autre.

_ Je-Je suis vraiment désolé, marmonna le garçon en serrant un peu plus son t-shirt, je ne voulais pas... Pas aussi subitement.

Je lui jeta un bref coup d'œil avant de prendre sa main pour la caresser avec mon pouce, ce geste pouvait être effrayant pour lui mais je préférai tenter. Je ne sus pas d'ailleurs ce qui me pris mais je voulais qu'il se sente à l'aise, je ne voulais pas qu'il ait à se recroqueviller sur lui-même. Étrangement, mon cœur finit par se calmer à cette pensée et je parvins à réfléchir plus calmement. Il se laissa faire et répondis à mon étreinte en enlaçant ma grande main. Elle était froide, comme ce cœur qu'il a dû se forger.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. C'est normal, je ne t'en veux point alors respire. Ne t'inquiète pas, dis-je simplement en espérant le rassurer.

Il sembla hésiter mais parvient tout de même à retrouver un état stable, lâchant finalement ma main. Ses yeux reperdirent à nouveau cette lueur de vie, son corps redevenant une simple poupée. L'ambiance retrouva un aspect normal, me permettant de respirer un peu mieux. Quel étrange enfant... Peut-être qu'être aussi longtemps dans un environnement étranger le dérangeait. Je pressa alors sur la pédale d'accélérateur, nous devrions rentrer vite, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se sente encore plus mal-à-l'aise.

* * *

La voiture s'arrêta, cessant finalement de faire rouler cet insupportable moteur, je devrai peut-être songer à la changer. D'un mouvement vif, je déboucla la ceinture du jeune garçon qui se laissa faire, me fixant de ces orbes pacifiques. Son regard s'incrustait en moi, tentant de percevoir un quelconque rejet de ma part sûrement. Rapidement, je sortis de mon véhicule et me dirigea à pas vifs vers mon «fils». Je tendis ma main, espérant l'aider à le faire sortir mais rapidement il la rejeta et posa délicatement un pied à terre, suivie de l'autre. Puis finalement, il se releva et commença à marcher, se dirigeant vers l'immeuble. Je le regardais faire, il ressemble tellement à un enfant... Pourtant je pouvais en sentir quelque chose d'autre. Son aura m'intimidait légèrement mais furtivement je détacha mes yeux de cet être et me dirigea vers le coffre, récupérant ces affaires.

Je m'attendais à ce qu'il ait plus de choses mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait rien, sa valise étant tellement légère. Suite à cela, je ferma la voiture à clef et me posta à ses côtés, il semble débrouillard, chose qui m'en réjouissait pour être sincère. Il a même su appuyer sur le bouton pour appeler l'ascenseur. Parfait. Brusquement, sa main s'accrocha à ma manche, me rendant de nouveau surpris, va-t-il me faire une autre crise ?

_ J-Je...

La sonnerie de l'ascenseur le coupa dans son élan, le faisant sursauter. Néanmoins, il entra rapidement dans le petit habitacle, attendant patiemment que je le suive, chose que je fis une fois l'étonnement passé. Une fois de plus, le silence s'installa entre nous, cependant il nous était pas inconfortable ou du moins pour moi. Peut-être que ce comportement était lâche mais peu importe, j'avais l'impression que le simple fait de me parler l'effrayait d'autant plus et moi-même je me sentais complètement anxieux. Je ne sais guère ce qui m'attend. Finalement nous arrivons au cinquième étage, la sonnerie de l'ascenseur se répercutant dans les murs, rendait le son d'autant plus insupportable. Je commence à sortir d'un pas lent mais confiant, suivie de près par le garçon qui semblait être parfaitement détendu.

_ Si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas. Je sais que c'est assez difficile pour toi alors prends tout ton temps pour t'habituer, lâchais-je alors que nous continuons à traverser le couloir.

Ses pas s'arrêtèrent alors que je continuais à marcher, ne me préoccupant peu de ses réactions. Je n'avais qu'une envie: de rapidement l'installer et retourner à mes préoccupations, la journée étant déjà assez épuisante, il ne faudrait pas que je prenne du retard dans mes travaux personnels.

_**Je n'ai pas besoin de votre pitié.**_

À ces mots, je m'arrêta, mon cœur ratant un battement. Soudain, ma tête se vida, laissant place à cette phrase qui se répétait perpétuellement. Je me retourna pour lui faire face, son regard... Avait changé d'une façon dont je ne pouvais m'y attendre. Ses yeux cobalt s'animaient de nouveaux, non de cette lueur de vie, mais de détermination et de confiance tandis que son visage semblait s'être éclaircie, laissant voir finalement la rougeur enfantine de ces joues rondes. Je me suis surpris à l'admirer, mon être semblant se consumer sous son regard de glace, me transperçant entièrement. Il se rapprocha de moi tout en continuant à ancrer son regard dans le mien, montrant sa force inébranlée. Je me mis à sourire inconsciemment, j'aime cette expression sur son visage. Cette confiance qui s'en dégageait ne me laissait pas de marbre. Dans un geste, je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur, pouvant ainsi approfondir notre petit duel visuel qui semblait de loin l'intimider.

_ Qui a parlé de pitié ? Je sais bien qu'en ce monde, il ne sert à rien d'avoir ce genre de sentiment, répondis-je d'une voix enjouée.

_ Dans ce cas, c'est parfait. Je ne tiens pas à ce que notre relation se base sur ce genre de sentiment. Je préfère de loin traîner dans la rue que de rester avec une personne éprouvant ce genre de chose à mon égard.

Je suis agréablement surpris, sa voix enfantine brisait l'image qu'il donnait mais je pouvais voir dans son regard une détermination sans limite, égalant celui d'un adulte. Cet enfant était un adulte, rien que dans ses propos, je pouvais le sentir et ceci ne fit que me réjouir d'autant plus. Si jeune est pourtant, il semblait prêt à affronter n'importe quel danger.

_ Eh bien eh bien... Voyez vous cela... En voilà un jeune homme intéressant, murmurais-je plus pour moi-même que pour lui.

Il ne cédait pas mais rapidement, son regard se ternit de nouveau, perdant cette belle lueur qui a su me réjouir mais cela me suffisait amplement. Oui... Il est bien _son _fils et je suis fière de l'avoir sous mon toit. Je me releva peu après notre échange d'un mouvement ample, sans aucun superflue pour reprendre notre route. Il emboîta le pas et me suis dans un silence qui nous est plus si inconnu. Mon sourire ne disparaissait pas, je n'y arrivais guère... Sûrement parce qu'il a su remonter dans mon estime. Finalement nous arrivons, mais que ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque sa main effleura la mienne pour m'inciter à me baisser pour arriver à son hauteur. Je me laisse faire, de toute façon que pouvais-je faire ? Rapidement son souffle caressa délicatement mon oreille me faisant légèrement frémir, je fronce des sourcils, il semblait bloqué ou gêné cependant il retrouve rapidement la parole et me murmura ces quelques mots qui ne s'effaceront jamais:

_M-Merci... D'être là..._

Ma tête se vide lentement de tout ce qui pourrait être superflu, me laissant simplement ces paroles mais surtout ce bruit sourd que faisait mon cœur. Quel journée étrange... Le jeune garçon lâcha ma main un peu après m'avoir parlé, me laissant de nouveaux dans des réflexions sans réponses. Cette initiative m'étonna encore, ne me laissant pas l'occasion de réfléchir correctement. Pourquoi me remerciait-il ? Je n'avais absolument rien fait, j'avais plutôt la peur de l'avoir arraché à des "amis", d'où son comportement distant. Toutefois, je ne devrai plus me laisser aller ainsi. Prestement, je récupéra la clef de mon appartement qui se trouvait au fond de ma poche. Une fois trouvée, je la plaça dans la serrure et ouvris la porte dans un geste lent, je me demandais comment l'enfant se sentirait une fois installé dans ma demeure. Je me demandais si moi-même je serai affecté par son arrivé. Sans me poser d'autres question, je rentre l'appartement illuminé par les rayons du soleil traversant les vitres fraîchement nettoyés. Il a bien fallu que je fasse le ménage, mon espace se devait d'être impeccable pour son arrivé. Je posa alors la petite valise sur le côté et laissa mon fils adoptif entrer, contemplant ma modeste demeure.

_ Bienvenue Ciel, j'espère que tu t'y sentiras bien, lui souhaitais-je sincèrement avant de me mettre à ses côtés.

Ces yeux sombres s'agrandirent légèrement, observant autour de lui le nouvel environnement qui semblait le surprendre.

_ Tu es plutôt riche en fait non ?, me demanda-t-il en avançant d'un pas lent et peu assuré.

C'est à nouveau avec surprise que je le suis, une question bien étrange. Je ne vois pas en quoi cet appartement pourrait être nommé comme riche ou luxueux. La porte d'entrée donnant directement accès au salon, qui je dois l'admettre, est extrêmement spacieux pour ainsi faciliter les mouvements et éviter cette sensation d'étouffement. J'aime la simplicité hors je n'ai rien mis de superflu, un canapé en cuir noir accompagné d'une table basse en verre où trône un vase de roses blanches. Juste en face, se trouvait une télévision des plus banales mais qui m'avait tout de suite attirée. Ensuite, les murs furent habillés d'un papier peint noir, le parquet de bois brillant tranché un peu avec ces couleurs sombres, mais surtout, c'était le tapis blanc ornait d'une décoration rouge qui contrastait avec la couloir noir de mes murs et commodes laquées. Ce qui était bien dans cet appartement était que nous avons une cuisine ouverte, il m'est plus facile de cuisiner pour pouvoir vérifier certaines choses comme ce qui se passait à la télévision par exemple. Elle n'était pas moderne, loin de là, j'ai dû moi-même effectuer quelques ajoutes pour rendre cette dernière plus compétente et plus adaptée à mon propre besoin. Un réfrigérateur américain noir était la seule chose qu'on pourrait qualifié de luxueux. Mais peu importe, son regard balaya rapidement sur le côté gauche, juste à côté de la cuisine, une simple porte blanche laquée. Il me lance un regard interrogateur qui voulait en dire long.

_ Ma chambre, dis-je simplement en restant droit comme un i.

Je remarque alors que brusquement son regard s'assombrit d'autant plus, ne me laissant pas le temps de comprendre ce changement brutal, il se dirigea vers les escaliers se trouvant un peu plus loin de mon canapé. Étrangement, ma respiration s'accéléra et un sentiment étrange commença à se diffuser dans mes membres. Est-ce que l'on peut appeler de la peur ? Je pris la valise et le rejoignis sans un bruit, chose qui le surpris un peu.

_ Ta chambre est à l'étage, en haut tu auras tout dont tu as besoin, fis-je en menant de nouveau notre marche.

Son regard se baissa alors, me suivant tranquillement comme depuis le début. Une inquiétude agitait mon esprit, telle une tempête prêt à emporter mon cœur. Peut-être que la chambre que je lui avait préparé ne lui plaira pas... Comment se fait-il que je me soucis de ce genre de détail ? En un éclair nous arrivons à l'étage, nous retrouvant de nouveau face à une porte, cette fois marron, il me regarde l'air intrigué. Dans un soupir, je sortis une autre clef de ma poche et la mis dans la petite serrure grise.

_ Je ne connais pas encore tes goûts en matière design et comme l'étage est plus souvent utilisé comme chambre d'amis, je n'ai fais aucune retouche, d'où les murs blancs et cette porte de mode ancienne, lâchais-je en activant la poignée.

_ Cette déco me convient parfaitement. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire..., affirma-t-il d'une voix faible.

Ce fut un petit soulagement. Je me surpris à me détendre finalement, laissant mes épaules crispées se détendre alors que je n'avais guère remarqué que je les contractais. Finalement, nous arrivons à une chambre, ou plutôt _sa chambre_. Elle était simple et spacieuse. Un lit blanc à deux places se trouvait à côté de la fenêtre qui menait au balcon. Sur sa droite, une table en verre avec un petit fauteuil, sur ce bureau trônait une lampe de nuit tout ce qu'il y a de plus classique. Sur les côtés se trouvaient une étagère, au cas où il voudrait lire des livres. De l'autre coté du lit se trouvait une armoire ainsi qu'une commode dont les couleurs étaient toujours banales, noir et blanc. Seule la lampadaire qui se trouvait entre la table de nuit et le lit était moderne, je ne savais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre, il fallait l'avouer. Pour autant, je trouve m'en être plutôt bien sorti sans vouloir me vanter. Le maître de cette chambre s'approche et regarde l'espace que je lui offre, un petit sourire traversa son visage avant de s'évanouir aussi vite qu'il était venu. Je me surpris à me demander pourquoi souriait-il si peu alors que je connaissais moi-même la réponse.

_ C'est donc ma chambre ?

_ En effet. La salle de bain se trouve au fond du couloir à droite dès que tu sors d'ici. Au fond du couloir à gauche se trouve mon bureau, tu peux y accéder mais j'aimerai que tu préviennes quand tu y vas.

_ Et la porte qui se trouve juste à côté de mienne ?

_ Il y a ici deux autres chambres, tu es entre ces deux-là, mais l'une d'elle sert aussi à entreposer tout ce qui m'est inutile, expliquais-je simplement en posant la valise sur le lit.

_ Pourquoi avoir fait un tel choix ?

_ Il m'a semblé plus judicieux de te mettre ici pour des raisons de simplicité.

_ … Je vois, murmure-t-il simplement en s'approchant de la fenêtre.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de l'admirer quelques instants une fois le stress passé, il semblerait que la chambre lui plaisait. Son regard fixa le vide mais le profil qu'il m'offrait me montrait à quel point il est mature, il ne semblait pas être complètement perdu et cela m'en rassura quelque peu. Je ne tenais pas à avoir un quelconque poids sur le dos.

_ As-tu besoin d'aide pour t'installer ou veux-tu visiter les autres pièces ?, demandais-je en remettant correctement ma chemise.

Il se retourna, ses yeux bleu me fixant tel un chasseur prêt à abattre sa proie d'un moment à un autre, je ne m'en doutais point qu'il serait sur ces gardes. Dans un soupir, il se rapprocha du lit et ouvrit sa valise sous mon regard curieux. Mon cœur palpita au fur et à mesure que la fermeture retourna à son origine. Subitement, ses yeux pacifiques me fixaient d'un air menaçant, comprenant la demande qu'il me fait à travers ce geste, je m'en alla d'un pas rapide et silencieux, tel le vent ayant parcouru la pièce. Je referma délicatement la porte pour m'y appuyer contre, laissant finalement ma respiration reprendre cours. Quand ai-je retenu ma respiration ? Je me surpris de nouveau à tenter de retrouver un état stable, sentant un tourbillon de sentiment troubler mon être. Cet enfant est stupéfiant... _**Mais je ne dois pas perdre de vue... Qu'il est l'assassin de ses parents. **_


	2. Chapter 2

Et voilà le chapitre 2 ! Bonne année tout le monde ! =) J'espère que vous avez pris de bonnes révolutions, pour ma part je n'ai pas encore vraiment réfléchis sur le sujet =P

* * *

Chapter 2

_Je me rappelle de ce moment où je suis arrivé... De ce moment où les autres enfants me regardaient tel un prédateur ou alors un objet pleins de curiosités. J'ai peur... Oui, mon cœur qui battait furieusement dans ma poitrine me confirmait mes sentiments qui arrivaient en vague. Les murmures que je parvenais à entendre ne faisaient qu'attiser ma crainte qui se traduisait par ma prise plus forte sur la jupe longue de la jeune femme qui me servait de barrière face à ces regards incessants. Je n'osais pas les fixer, que pouvais-je faire de toute façon ? Le malaise ne faisait que rendre les choses plus difficiles, tortillant mes entrailles pour me donner l'envie de vomir. Une main vint caresser alors mes cheveux, ma première réaction fut la crispation de mon corps, se crispant au maximum. Je n'osais pas regarder la jeune institutrice qui devait trouver mon comportement incompréhensible. _

__ Voici Sebastian Michaëlis les enfants ! Soyez gentils avec lui d'accord ?, me présenta la femme d'une voix douce._

__ Oui Madame !, répondit-en cœur les élèves d'une voix enthousiaste. _

_Dans un geste si vif, elle s'en alla, me laissant seul avec ce troupeau qui me sauta tout de suite après son départ. Je n'eus le temps de faire quoique ce soit que tout le monde arriva en me posant tellement de questions. _

__ Eh tu viens d'où ?_

__ T'es qui toi ?_

__ Vous avez vu ces yeux ?_

__ On dirait du sang !_

__ C'est moche ! ! Je suis sûr que c'est un méchant ! _

_Subitement, les élèves partirent comme si j'étais effrayant. Les ennuies commencent... Je le sais... **Père, mère... Pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonné ?** _

* * *

J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, mon cœur battant toujours de manière excessif dans ma poitrine. Comment se fait-il qu'un tel sentiment ressurgisse maintenant ? Je claque ma langue alors que ma main passa furieusement dans mes cheveux ébènes dont certains étaient collés sur mon front, dû à ma transpiration. Je me relevai alors, tentant de retrouver une respiration stable mais je n'y arrive pas... Mon corps jubilait encore de cette immonde sensation, je pensais pourtant avoir passé le cap. Je pensais_** m'être habitué à cette solitude**_. Dans un soupir, je remontai mes genoux pour y laisser reposer ma tête entre. Tout va bien... Tout va parfaitement bien, j'ai surmonté tout cela. Je suis devenu ce que je suis grâce à ce passé, je n'ai pas à avoir honte, tout va bien. Petit à petit mon rythme cardiaque se stabilisa et tout mon être retrouva son calme, rendant ma respiration plus confortable. Peut-être que l'arrivée de cet orphelin a fait ressurgir ce passé que j'avais pensé oublié, évidemment, le passé nous rattrape éternellement mais je ne m'attendais pas à que cela arrive aussi tôt. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres alors que je me levai, me débarrant de mon haut de nuit pour me diriger à la salle de bain qui se trouve juste à côté de ma chambre. Je ne supporte pas la sensation du vêtement collant sur ma peau. Lorsque mes pieds nus entrent en contact, je frémis, sentant la chair de poule parcourir ma peau. Je ne supporte vraiment pas le froid. Prestement, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour une bonne douche bien chaude, au moins l'eau détendra un peu plus mes muscles qui sont encore engourdis par les prémices du sommeils. Cependant, avant même d'avoir pu entrer dans la salle d'eau, j'entendis un bruit mat au niveau du salon. Je fronçai des sourcils, serait-ce Ciel qui est tombé ? Me pressant, j'ouvris rapidement la porte du couloir menant vers le salon encore sombre. Quelque chose de plus sombre se détachait de l'obscurité, je m'en approchai et remarquai qu'elle était au pied des escaliers, cependant, cela était trop petit pour que ce ne soit le jeune garçon. La... La valise ? Comment a-t-elle pu arriver là ? Je levai mes prunelles pour fixer la porte de l'enfant qui semblait pourtant fermée. Il doit sûrement être endormi. Bon, je suppose que ma douche est toujours au programme donc rapidement je me dirigea vers la salle de bain, ne faisant plus attention à l'objet tombé.

* * *

Cette douche fut fort agréable, me rendant de bien meilleure humeur. J'espérai que ce rêve ne va pas se déteindre sur cette journée. Rapidement, je refais mon lit d'un geste brusque et commença à ouvrir les volets. Le soleil éblouit mes yeux me forçant à fermer les yeux un moment. Je ne supporte guère cette lumière... Peu après, mes yeux s'habituèrent à la vivacité de la lumière qui commençait peu à peu à se répandre dans mon petit habitacle.

Tel un robot, j'effectuai toutes mes tâches habituelles, aérant les nombreuses pièces de l'appartement, faisant le ménage, cuisinant le petit déjeuné mais cette fois pour deux personnes. Je jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge, se trouvant à côté de la télévision, déjà 9h42. Ce satané cauchemar m'a fait prendre du retard... Je brisai la coquille d'œuf dans l'agacement, il ne faut pas que j'y repense de nouveau, sinon je risquerai de me montrer encore plus désagréable qu'il ne le faut déjà. Finissant les dernières retouches du plat, je les posa sur le bar de la cuisine et examina de nouveau la pendule, 9h53. Je devrai peut-être aller réveiller Ciel. Il serait fort agréable de manger tant que le repas est encore chaud mais n'est-il pas épuisé après tout ces changements ? Je soupire pour la troisième fois, j'avais l'impression de ne faire que cela depuis le début de la journée. J'espère qu'il a pu dormir, j'ai fais en sorte qu'il ait un bon lit. Mon cœur battait lentement... Mais ce qui me dérange était ce sentiment étrange qui prenait possession de mon cœur, je ne trouvais pas de mots pour le décrire, que m'arrive-t-il ? Depuis son arrivée, je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'être anxieux et de paniquer pour un rien, tel... Un tout nouveau père. Mon visage se décomposa automatiquement lorsque cette pensée effleura mon esprit. Cela ne me servait à rien de paniquer ainsi, je ne me comprenais pas. Arrivant finalement à la porte, je laissa évacuer tout mon stress dans une inspiration avant de toquer. Pas un bruit. Je toqua une nouvelle fois mais de manière plus forte. Toujours rien. Que devrai-je faire ? Je devrai peut-être essayer d'entrer... Cependant, ai-je vraiment le droit ? Ne va-t-il pas se sentir comme... _É__pié _? Ma main reposa délicatement sur la poignée, encore hésitante, peut-être ne devrai-je pas néanmoins, j'ouvris la porte dans un silence de moine et rentra à pas de loup. Ma discrétion me surprendra toujours.

Je perçus une petite boule dans le lit dont la respiration est calme vu les mouvements réguliers que faisaient ce petit corps recroquevillé. Il semblait si vulnérable... _Tellement vulnérable_. Je me rapprocha de lui, la couverture couvrait entièrement son corps pourtant son visage était encore là, sur les coussins. Je pouvais y voir ses mèches gris-perles retomber gracieusement sur ses paupières fermées dont ses longs cils enfantins recourbés sur ses joues de porcelaine. Sa respiration est calme, douce, il devait être dans un rêve qui devait lui être fort agréable, sans même m'en rendre compte je souriais. Il me faisait penser à un enfant si innocent, reposant tranquillement dans un lit réconfortant. Cependant, Morphée devait retirer ses bras. Après un moment de réflexion, je me releva pour m'assoir sur le lit, ma main vint caresser délicatement ses cheveux, tel une brise soulevant une plume. Son sommeil ne se troubla point, seulement un léger tressaillement avec un petit gémissement avant de quémander un peu plus le contact de ma main. Mon sourire s'élargit légèrement, je ricanais intérieurement, un enfant... **_Il reste un simple enfant_**.

_ … Ciel..., chuchotais-je aux creux de son oreille.

Aucune réponse, simplement un petit geignement de sa part avant de se blottir un peu plus dans les tissus douillets.

_ Ciel... Réveille toi, repris-je en en levant ma main de sa tête pour le secouer lentement.

Ses orbes s'ouvrirent en grand, me laissant parfaitement lire la terreur. Je recula légèrement sous la surprise mais brusquement je sentis quelque chose m'emporter, me bloquant la nuque tandis que les ressors du lit grincèrent sous ma violente chute. Mon corps ne bougea pas alors que je sentais le danger traverser chaque veine de mon corps, pourtant, je ne bougeais pas. Étrangement, je n'avais pas peur mais ce qui était dérangeant était que ses petites mains bloquaient ma respiration et par la même occasion la circulation de mon sang dans la veine jugulaire. Je risquais bien de mourir alors que je le regardais droit dans les yeux. La terreur et l'angoisse. Il semblait effrayé par ma présence et compressa un peu plus ma nuque, m'empêchant un peu plus de respirer mais peu importe, je le laissais faire. Il agissait sur l'instinct, peut-être s'était-il senti en danger d'où cette attaque surprise, autant ne point enflammer les choses. Doucement, il retrouva une respiration normale, ces mains qui étaient moites commencèrent à desserrer, le souffle me revint peu-à-peu tandis que son regard vitreux commençaient à retrouver un regard normal, chargé de surprise.

_ Se... Sebasti...an ?, souffla-t-il en retirant complètement ses mains.

Je toussais légèrement et retrouva calme rapidement, comment pourrai-je me soucier de mon état lorsque je croisais ce visage d'enfant complètement pétrifié ?

_ Tu vas bien ?, demandais-je d'une voix basse en reprenant mes esprits.

Il semblait hésitant, regardant son environnement avant de commencer à paniquer, respirant rapidement. J'ai bien peur qu'il fasse de l'hyperventilation. Je tenta de me rapprocher de lui alors que mon cœur battait vivement dans ma poitrine. Mais je m'arrêtais dans le geste, peut-être va-t-il mal l'interpréter... Je devrai rien faire.

_ Je-Je vais bien..., finit-il par dire en voyant mon initiative.

Il serra un peu plus son habit avant de fermer les yeux, il transpirait abondamment, ses habits collant à sa peau. Dans un geste lent et calculé, ma main se posa dans une grande douceur son épaule. Son corps se raidit automatiquement, les tremblements qui le prirent ne se calmèrent pas tout de suite, mais j'avais l'espoir que ce geste puisse le calmer et le rassurer un peu.

_ Ciel, prends tout ton temps..., lui dis-je finalement avant de retirer ma main pour me lever.

Il me regarda surpris, ne s'attendant pas à une telle réaction de ma part. Je sais... Je connais la sensation horrible qui nous ronge lorsqu'on est orphelin, de se retrouver dans un nouvel environnement, l'angoisse emportant sur notre conscience pour nous braquer encore plus. Je la connaissais cette sensation. Certes, je ne pourrai sûrement jamais comprendre ce sentiment qu'il doit ressentir, être accusé de meurtre, cependant je sais à quel point cela peut-être dur de vivre seul. Brusquement, je me dirigeai vers la fenêtre pour ouvrir les volets, mais surtout pour calmer les palpitations de mon pauvre cœur qui ne semblait pas vouloir se calmer. Le soleil pénétra lentement dans la pièce, nous partageant sa chaleur qui nous enveloppa peu à peu. Je me retourna pour faire face au jeune garçon qui semblait admirer les lueurs dorées de cet astre. Ces yeux reflétant ces rayons me montraient à quel point il est... Un enfant. Et j'en suis quelque part heureux, ce battement dans ma poitrine me l'annonçait parfaitement. Le petit enfant se leva alors, je constatai qu'il portait une simple chemise qui lui allait trop grand. Je ne dis rien, préférant me rapprocher du lit pour remettre les draps en place. Ses yeux cobalt ne me lâchèrent pas, observant avec attention le moindre de mes gestes, je commençais à avoir l'habitude d'être observé ainsi même si je dois l'avouer que cela fait poindre en moi une certaine gêne.

_ Bien. Et si nous allions manger ? J'ai bien peur que le petit-déjeuner ne soit déjà froid à l'heure qu'il est..., annonçais-je en tapant dans mes mains.

Cette fois, ces orbes bleues papillonnèrent brusquement tandis que sa main enfantine vint serrer un peu plus le bout de sa chemise.

_ … Tu-Tu ne me grondes pas ?...

Mes sourcils se lèvent dans l'étonnement avant que je penche ma tête, laissant un doigt effleurer mes lèvres l'air penseur. Pourquoi une telle question ?

_ Pourquoi le ferrai-je ?, interrogeais-je à mon tour en me redressant.

_ … Peut-être parce que j'allais te tuer ?

_ … Je n'y vois aucun intérêt. Allez, habille toi et descends pour qu'on puisse manger ce petit-déjeuné.

Avant même qu'il ne puisse répliquer, je sortis de la chambre rapidement. Je ne compris même pas mes propres propos, non en réalité, je ne me comprenais même plus. Comment pouvais-je laisser une telle chose arriver ? En principe, je ne me serai jamais laissé ainsi faire, j'aurai dû me défendre mais mon corps n'a point réagi... Tout comme mon cerveau qui réfléchissait à plein régime. Imperceptiblement, j'effleurai ma nuque, j'avais encore la sensation de ses doigts osseux sur ma peau, cherchant à m'étouffer et ce regard... Il me rappelle moi... Moi plus jeune. Lorsque je devais vivre avec les autres enfants de l'orphelinat. Non, ce temps est révolu. Je ne dois plus y penser. Descendant les escaliers, j'entendis les cliquetis de la porte, je me retourna pour faire face à un Ciel complètement réveillé. Je lui souris tendrement alors qu'il faisait son chemin, ne prêtant aucune attention. Au moins, les choses étaient clairs. L'incident de ce matin était révolu. Je le vis alors s'installer au bar, face à une assiette que j'avais posé qui était encore fumante. Sans plus de cérémonie, il prit sa fourchette et planta dans le bacon pour le manger d'une délicatesse qui me surpris. Il a quand même les bonnes manières. Je le rejoignis et mangea aussi mon assiette mais rapidement mes yeux détaillèrent l'enfant à mes côtés. Sa posture était droite et dégageait une aura puissante, montrant toute sa noblesse. Je me surpris à sourire, ce gosse était vraiment admirable.

_ Alors, pourquoi m'avoir adopté ?, déclara-t-il après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau.

Je ne dis rien, redoutant cette question qui devait arriver à un moment ou un autre. Étonnement, je parvins à rester calme mais je pouvais sentir mon sang bouillir en moi, tel une lave en fusion et je ne comprenais pas cette sensation.

_ La raison m'est encore un peu inconnu pour moi-même..., dis-je simplement en récupérant nos plats à présent vides.

_ … Tu es vraiment un mec bizarre...

_ Je le sais.

Sans un mot, je me dirigea vers le lavabo pour entamer la vaisselle, ne supportant pas de laisser encore des plats sales traîner. L'eau coulant vivement nous servait alors de bruit de fond, brisant légèrement le silence qui s'était imposé entre nous. Je ne parvins pas vraiment à trouver quoique ce soit à dire, bien que mon état était encore relativement calme, j'avais l'impression pourtant de ne pas être aussi calme.

_ Je ne t'aime pas.

Dans la surprise, je lâcha le plat qui tomba dans l'évier dans un fracas assourdissant, l'eau continuant de parcourir sur sa surface lisse tandis que je me retourna pour faire face aux garçon qui soutint son regard dans le mien. Ma main trouva rapidement le robinet pour fermer le liquide, nous permettant ainsi d'obtenir une plus grande intimité. Quelle belle détermination, j'en frémis légèrement, ce garçon est intéressant. Il a changé du tout au tout, je ne parvins plus à reconnaître l'enfant que j'avais vu hier, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il était parvenu à retrouver sa confiance ? Dans une vitesse qui m'est inconnu, je me retrouve en face de lui, seul le bar m'empêche de rapprocher son corps du mien mais mon visage était assez proche pour que nos souffles puissent se mélanger. L'intensité de sa lueur de détermination augmenta à notre rapproche, je souris un peu plus, je crois bien que cela devait être la première personne à me regarder dans les yeux sans éprouver aucune crainte.

_ Je l'avais bien senti que tu ne m'appréciais pas..., lâchais-je d'une voix sombre.

_ … Qui es-tu ?

_ Et toi ? Qui es-tu à mes yeux ?

_ …

Subitement, il brisa notre contact visuel pour descendre de son siège, se dirigeant vers les escaliers sans esquisser un regard. Peut-être que notre petite discussion l'avait troublé ou du moins, c'est ce que j'ai cru voir un instant dans ces prunelles sombres. Je le laissa partir, observant simplement sa silhouette s'éloigner de moi pour se rapprocher de sa chambre, lieu qui devait lui être sûrement sa seule pièce intime dans cet endroit. Cependant il s'arrêta, me faisant froncer des sourcils.

_ Tu sais Sebastian... Ce nom me dit quelque chose. Mon père m'a sûrement déjà parlé de toi mais tu ne m'inspires pas confiance, annonça le jeune homme en remontant les escaliers sans me jeter un regard.

Un frisson parcourus mon être. Monsieur Vincent a parlé de moi à son fils ? Qu'a-t-il bien pu lui dire ? Je laissa ma main parcourir mes cheveux, ce geste m'étant toujours d'un réconfort lorsque je sens une forte inquiétude s'emparer de ma conscience. Comme cela est étrange. Mon cœur battait de manière fulgurante à nouveau et la gêne me rongeai de l'intérieur pour aucune raison. Je devrai songer à autre chose, comme taper la suite de mon roman. Je dois penser à autre chose, pourtant les mots que Ciel venaient de prononcer ne s'effaçaient pas de ma conscience. Ils étaient toujours présents dans ma tête et peu importe à quel point j'essayais d'oublier. Je le savais. Malgré tout mes efforts, je savais que le jeune enfant ne pourrait m'accepter tel qu'elle, mais le fait qu'il me le dise de lui-même ne faisait qu'approfondir la blessure présente dans mon âme et bien évidemment, ce genre de douleur ne pouvait s'effacer, seul le temps était capable de la cicatriser. Je savais qu'au plus profond de moi, il était blessé lui-aussi, bien plus profondément que moi. Je ne devrai pas penser ainsi, je devrai lui laisser au moins le temps, je n'avais pas à m'en faire. Je trouverai bien un moyen de cicatriser cette blessure mais pour le moment, je dois le laisser seul. Oui, c'est le meilleur qui soit pour le moment.

* * *

Je reposa mes lunettes sur le clavier de l'ordinateur, repensant aux évènements produits plus tôt. Il n'avait pas voulu déjeuner, prétextant qu'il était occupé encore à ranger ses affaires. Aussi ai-je proposé mon aide, _**en vain**_. Cela ne me surprit guère d'ailleurs, j'étais dans ce même genre d'état à une époque sûrement. Je frotta mes tempes dans la fatigue, mes yeux encore fatigués par la lumière puissante de l'ordinateur. Je me demandais ce qu'il pouvait bien faire... Je ne pense pas que ce soit le genre d'enfant qui puisse s'amuser avec des jeux, ni même s'enthousiasmer devant un quelconque passe-temps donc que peut-il bien faire ? Rapidement je me releva de la chaise, déjà dix neuf heure. J'avais déjà préparé le repas, il ne restait plus qu'à réchauffer, je commençai à me dégourdir les jambes qui semblaient encore bien engourdis. Rester pendant des heures dans la même position ne me réussissait pas vraiment. Je devrai peut-être aller le voir, juste histoire qu'il mange et après je le laisserai tranquille. D'un pas lent, je me dirigeai une nouvelle fois vers sa chambre tout en tentant de calmer ma propre anxiété. Je déglutis difficilement alors que je sentais ma gorge s'assécher, devenant désagréable. Je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ressens une telle crainte, peut-être le rejet. J'avais beau être son père adoptif, je voyais à quel point il tentait de rester droit et de survivre contre ses propres ténèbres mais ce qui me chagrinait, en réalité... Je n'en avais aucune idée. Peut-être le fait de ne pas pouvoir être à ses côtés ou bien le laisser à son triste sort. Je m'arrêta subitement, serrant un peu plus la rambarde froide qui semblait être la seule chose me permettant de retrouver conscience. Depuis quand ai-je ce genre de pensées ? Je ne m'attendais pas à m'attacher autant avec cet enfant... Ou bien alors, m'identifierai-je à lui ? D'où cette constante envie de le rassurer, de le voir s'épanouir. Un soupir s'échappa de mes lèvres pour mourir dans l'air, mes muscles se détendirent contrairement à mon organe vitale qui continua de battre à la chamade. Que de stupidité, je ne devrai pas me préoccuper de genre de chose. Au bout de quelques secondes, j'arrivai devant la porte de la chambre de mon fils, toquant pour la troisième fois de la journée, seulement la deuxième fois qu'il ne me répondit pas. Étrange, peut-être dormait-il ? Je vais devoir encore violé son intimité. J'ouvris la porte avec le double de ses clefs et je rentra dans la chambre. Un courant d'air traversa mon corps, me faisant légèrement frémir, la fenêtre était ouverte ? Et lui, où était-il ? Mon regard balaya la salle qui était vide, je constatai juste que la fenêtre menant au balcon était simplement ouverte. Aurait-il fugué ? Je trembla légèrement à cette idée, il est inutile de perdre son sang-froid, je dois garder la tête froide. Vu la température de la pièce, la fenêtre devait être ouverte depuis un bon moment, décidé, je me rapproche de la fenêtre pour voir que... Le jeune homme dormait tranquillement dans un siège qui était présent dans le balcon. Un sentiment de soulagement traversa mon être, m'allégeant du poids de la crainte qui m'avait fait paniquer pendant un instant.

Je me rapprocha de lui, sa cage thoracique montant et redescendant à allure réduite, il devait dormir profondément. Un sourire traversa mon visage, il est plutôt adorable, endormit ainsi, tel un enfant. Cependant, j'arrêtai mon admiration pour le prendre délicatement dans mes bras, ayant peur qu'il ne se réveille durant la manœuvre. Néanmoins, il semblait bien plongé dans les bras de Morphée, me facilitant la tâche. Nous retournons dans la chambre de Ciel dont la température a bien diminué, il est vrai que c'est un jour glacial. Je le sentis se blottir un peu plus contre moi, son souffle caressant légèrement ma nuque. Il doit avoir froid, il était tout à fait normal. Sa chaleur était agréable, d'une certaine manière, elle me réconfortait mais je chassa rapidement ces idées pour le déposer dans son lit.

_ Hm... Sebas... Tian ?, chuchote le petit garçon en se frottant les yeux.

Je me figea complètement, pourquoi s'était-il réveillé alors que je n'avais commis aucun acte brusque ? Dans un soupir, je le laissa tout de même dans le lit, où il resta assis, baillant et s'étirant tel un chat. Je me releva et me dirigea vers la fenêtre pour la fermer, il me regarda faire, semblant plus confiant que ce matin, chose qui me surpris encore une fois.

_ Tu ne me grondes toujours pas ?, me demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

_ Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt puisque tu es toi-même conscience de tes actes et je ne suis pas si doué pour gronder les jeunes gens, répondis-je simplement en retournant auprès de lui.

_ … Je vois, souffla-t-il en plantant ses yeux pacifiques dans mes yeux de flammes.

_ …

_ Alors ? Pourquoi cette adoption ?

Encore cette question pour laquelle j'ai répondu sincèrement. Mon soupire ne lui échappa pas mais je ne fis rien, le fixant simplement pour lui montrer la vérité après tout, ne dit-on pas que la vérité de l'âme se reflète à travers nos yeux ?

_ Je n'en sais rien... Pour être franc, c'était une demande de ton père, je n'en sais pas plus.

_ … Tu lui obéis comme un chien ?, sa voix était sanglante et tranchante.

_ Pas un chien, mais disons que je lui dois moi-même un service.

_ Au point de vouloir héberger un assassin ?

Cette fois l'ambiance refroidit à cette réplique. Un sourire attristé pointe sur son visage, me montrant la souffrance qu'il ressentait dans ce petit corps chétif.

_ Je ne pense pas que cela soit une vérité, affirmais-je dans une voix sérieuse.

_ … Tu es vraiment anormal.

_ Je n'ai jamais dis que je ne l'étais pas.

_ Cependant tu ne réponds pas à ma question.

_ Tout comme toi.

Il me fixa, jugeant du regard, sachant parfaitement où je voulais en venir. Il soupira avant de dériver son regard, mettant un terme à notre petit combat verbal. Je savais parfaitement que je n'aurai pas de réponse de sa part, tout comme lui, mais peut-être est-ce notre désespoir qui nous avait incité à le faire, espérant faire tomber l'autre pour gagner une guerre, obtenant finalement une réponse que nous cherchons.

_ … Tu me ressembles, annonça le garçon d'une voix étrange, mélangeant peine et joie.

_ … Je ne le nie pas. Tu me ressembles.

Mon cœur se compresse, devenant presque étouffant, j'avais l'impression de pouvoir ressentir toute sa douleur à travers ses mots. Espérait-il que je le comprenne ?

_ Au fait, tu es venu pour ?

_ Le dîner, répondis-je automatiquement en m'apprêtant à me diriger vers la porte.

_ J'arrive.

_ Bien.

Je tourne les talons, sortant avec grande joie de cette chambre devenu trop étouffante à mon goût. Cependant, sa voix nette et sérieuse résonna dans la pièce, me rendant curieux de ces propos.

_ Sebastian. Bien que je ne désire pas t'accorder ma confiance, tu peux la gagner, puisque toi et moi, nous nous ressemblons, _**étrangement**_.

Je me retournai vivement, ne m'attendant pas à une telle déclaration. Si jeune mais pourtant si mature, quel contraste. Une vague de nostalgie s'empara rapidement de mon être avant que je ne m'agenouille, comme à cette époque. Je prononça alors solennellement ces mots qui n'étaient destinés qu'à un seul être, _mon ancien maître_.

_**Yes, My Lord.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hello tout le monde ! Eh oui ! Je suis pas encore morte ! J'essaie de poster le plus rapidement possible ! =) J'espère que cette suite va donc vous plaire et je suis désolée s'il y a des fautes d'orthographe, je n'ai pas la foie de vérifier ! Vraiment désolée ! Sinon, je vous souhaite bonne lecture et merci de me suivre sur cette fic ! ^^

**mangakadu14: **Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant =) Ah c'est une excellente question ^^

**coccinelle:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente qu'elle te plaise ! ^^

**Lady lisa-chan:** Oui ! Nouvelle fiction ! Oui, cette fiction a une ambiance assez différente de ce que j'ai l'habitude d'écrire ^^ Merci beacuoup ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira =) Merci pour ce compliment, ça me fait super plaisir ! ^^

**JuliaLoveKuro: **Eh bien ! Quel coïncidence alors ! ^o^ Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ! =) La valise reste un grand mystère ! XD Ah pour cette histoire d'école tu verras ;)

**toroko-sama: **Ah oui, ça fait un bon bout de temps là ! OO Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu commentes cette fic ! ^^ Ah je comprends, moi aussi avec les cours, j'ai pas pu publier pendant un moment ^^' Merci beaucoup pour ce compliment qui me touche ! Il est vrai que je m'applique beaucoup plus dans cette fic parce que j'ai vraiment voulu être dans la tête de Sebastian ^^ Mais je suis contente que cette fic te plaise autant ! =) J'avais peur que justement, le style de cette fic est tellement éloigné de mon habitude que peu de personnes risque d'aimer... Bref, je suis contente de te voir aussi heureuse pour cette fic =) MDR ! J'avoue que voir Seb conduire, ça doit être trop sexy ! *nosebleed* XD Oui dans cette fic, la relation entre les deux est assez bizarre... Moi-même j'ai du mal à cerner si entre eux, y a de l'amour, de la haine ou je sais quoi XD Bref, oui Ciel, je voulais garder cette fois l'enfant froid et essayais de garder le caractère habituelle mais je ne sais pas encore si c'est bien ça ^^' (Oui, c'est bizarre que Ciel étrangle Seb :/ mais il fallait que je le fasse XD) XD Pour être honnête, je ne suis même pas sûre s'il y aura vraiment du yaoi entre eux vu la tournure... Alors tu devras attendre patiemment XD Parce que je risque bien de mettre du yaoi tardivement ! Ah ben tu verras dans ce chapitre ;) Ah mais pour cette demande Ciel a une raison bien particulière ^^ Merci beaucoup ! Je suis vraiment contente de voir que cette fic te plaise vraiment ^^ J'espère que cette suite te plaira =)

**Hanna:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise ^^

**Marechal Rattus:** Merci beaucoup ! Je suis contente que cette fic te plaise mon petit rat ;) Voici la suite ! =)

* * *

Chapter 3

_**Yes, My Lord.**_

Ces mots furent prononcés tels à _cette époque_, mes lèvres n'ayant oublier la façon de se mouvoir pour prononcer ces mots qui n'étaient destinés qu'à un seul maître que je servais, Vincent Phantomhive. Que de nostalgie, la mélancolie s'emparant de mon corps qui avait perdu l'habitude de cette position de soumission, j'en suis moi-même surpris par ce sentiment naturel qui s'emparait de mon être. Qui aurait cru ? Moi Sebastian Michaelis, de nouveau dans cette position de pure soumission face aux fils de mon ancien maître, je ne pus empêcher un fin sourire traverser mes lèvres alors que mon cœur bondit dans ma poitrine. Les mots me manquent pour décrire ce moment qui semble si unique et surnaturelle à mes yeux, m'empêchant de prononcer un autre mot, m'empêchant de me redresser pour préserver ce moment qui peut s'effacer d'un moment à un autre. Mais rapidement, je brisa cet instant, me relevant bien que l'envie de rester ainsi étaient encore présente. Je m'inclina avant de partir, croisant son regard pacifique qui ne semblait point surpris par une telle réaction venant de ma part. Étrangement, ceci me fit sourire, je reconnais bien là l'enfant de mon maître.

* * *

_Des rires se firent entendre, les rires des enfants qui semblaient s'amuser de la situation tandis que je gardais ce sceau sur ma tête. Je ne voulais pas faire face aux regards moqueurs de «mes camarades». Cela devait faire trois jours que je me faisais persécuter par les élèves de la classe et moi, je ne voulais rien faire. Non, je ne pouvais pas réagir, à cette époque je ne pouvais rien faire, ronger par le désespoir qui se creusait un peu plus en moi. Même le froid qui s'infiltrait dans ma peau grâce à l'eau ne me faisait aucun effet, je n'arrivais pas à supporter la perte. Ce vide qu'ils m'ont laissé m'empêcher de pouvoir réagir. _

__ Hihihi, sale mioche ! Tu ferais mieux de partir au lieu de faire ton beau gosse !, s'écria un enfant avant de me pousser violemment. _

_Je me laisse faire à ce geste, sentant la gravité prendre le dessus pour me faire tomber au sol dans la flaque d'eau qui se trouvait autour de moi. Je ne sais pourquoi mais même la douleur physique ne suffisait pour soulager ma douleur. J'avais seulement besoin de quelque chose pour combler ce vide et je ne savais guère comment y parvenir. J'aurai tellement aimé... Que les choses aient pris une autre tournure. _

_Dès que les bruits d'enfants finirent par s'évanouir, j'osai finalement enlever ce satané sceau tandis que des yeux d'enfants s'écoulaient toute ma douleur. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis si différent. Je ne parviens pas à comprendre... Serais-je vraiment ?..._

* * *

J'ouvris alors violemment mes yeux tandis que ma respiration se fait irrégulière. Encore ce passé... Je me relevais difficilement, mon cœur battait de nouveau trop vite et je pouvais sentir ce froid immonde parcourir mes membres. Je devais être stressé. Je ne voyais aucune autre raison ou bien alors, peut-être est-ce le fait que je ressentais encore des craintes. Je m'étais pourtant juré de cesser de songer à cette histoire. Un autre soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, le moment n'ai guère choisi pour faiblir. De plus, je n'ai pas encore terminé d'écrire le chapitre pour mon éditeur, il vaudrait mieux que je me lève à présent. Grâce à toutes ces pensées, mon corps engourdit par ce cauchemar semble pouvoir se réanimer, à ma plus grande joie. Il n'aurait plus manquer que je tente encore de calmer d'autres tourments.

Rapidement, j'entamais mon petit train quotidien. Commençant par effectuer ma toilette avant de me rafraichir les idées pour finalement préparer le petit déjeuné. Je suppose qu'avec l'arrivée de Ciel, j'ai dû prendre du retard dans mes propres tâches. Comment ai-je pu tomber aussi bas ?

Ayant fini le repas, je regarde l'horloge ancienne qui m'indique seulement 9h30. Le garçon me semblait toujours endormi, d'après la porte de sa chambre. Il serait donc préférable que je m'avance sur mon travail, pensais-je silencieusement en me dirigeant vers ma chambre.

J'ai finalement pu finir le chapitre de mon récit, posant finalement mes lunette sur l'ordinateur avant de pencher ma tête en arrière pour soulager mon articulation. Cela fit un grand bien à ma nuque qui semblait vouloir décrocher ma tête. Cependant, j'entendis un bruit dans le salon, un bruit mat. Ceci me ramena directement à la réalité. Était-ce mon fils adoptif ? Dans un geste bref, je me leva sans faire attention aux fourmis présents dans mes muscles restaient trop longtemps immobile et me dirigea vers la salon. Je me demande qu'était ce son, j'aurai défini ceci comme étant une chute. Toutefois, comme la porte de ma chambre était fermée, je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit bien ce genre de bruit. Sans ressentir aucune peur, j'arrivai dans la salle d'où venait le son. Mon regard distingue immédiatement une chose inconnue qui n'était pas là lorsque je cuisinais. Au niveau des escaliers menant à la chambre de mon nouveau colocataire. Tiens ? Qu'est-ce ? Cela ressemble à un livre... Je regarde alors autour, pensant que quelqu'un aurait pu s'introduire ici cependant, voyant aucune autre vie aux alentours, je ramasse l'ouvrage assez épais. D'où vient-il ? Serait-ce le jeune adolescent qui l'aurait jeté ? Un soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, je ne lui en avait pas tenu rigueur pour la valise, cependant s'il continuait à jeter des choses, je ne pense pas pouvoir ignorer. N'oublions pas que j'ai des voisins encore.

Ne voulant pas intervenir dans la vie privée de l'enfant présent, je ne regarda point le livre, seulement, je ne voulais pas avoir de problème auprès de lui. Dans un geste simple, j'entamais ma montée pour atteindre sa chambre. Silencieusement, j'avais avancé pourtant, quelque chose en moi me criait de ne pas y aller, de le laisser en paix pourtant, je ne parvenais pas à rebrousser chemin. Je me demandais bien d'ailleurs pourquoi je ressens un tel sentiment, ce n'était pas désagréable mais cela me gênait. Je ne voulais plus ressentir... Je me devais de rester imperméable à toutes ces choses que je pouvais ressentir alors pourquoi maintenant ? Je suppose que je n'aurai jamais de réponse. Vidant finalement mon esprit de tourments inutiles, je parvins dans sa chambre. Je leva doucement mon bras pour toquer mais en un instant, je stoppa ce mouvement. Et s'il dormait ? Pendant quelques secondes, je resta figer avant de finalement me réanimer, je décida de pénétrer dans sa chambre sans son autorisation une nouvelle fois. Je n'avais qu'à remettre le livre sans un bruit et personne ne pourra soupçonner quoique ce soit. La porte s'ouvrit sous ma pression dans un silence de mort. Je parviens à voir dans le lit blanc, une petite boule dont la respiration se soulevait aux rythme de la respiration du dormeur. Je commença alors à douter de son sommeil mais passons, je me devais de ranger l'objet jeté dans l'étagère.

D'un pas lent, je m'approcha de l'étagère pour le mettre à un endroit vide sans pour autant qu'il tombe, chose qui fut aisément réalisé. Cependant, je l'entendis geindre, me figeant sur place. Je retins ma respiration et attendit sagement que l'enfant finisse de se retourner pour bouger à nouveau. J'avais disons eu une certaine crainte à le voir se réveiller, toutefois, il semblait toujours profondément endormi. À cette pensée, je laissa échapper un autre soupir de soulagement, j'espérais sincèrement pouvoir partir sans autre incidence. Seulement, mes yeux rouges n'ont pu s'empêcher de virer sur le visage enfantin qui ne semblait pas à la coutume. En effet, j'ai pu distinguer des larmes cristallines perler le bout de ses yeux avant de s'écraser dans le tissus moelleux. Je ressentis une douleur aiguë à cette vision, je ne pu m'empêcher de me rapprocher de lui pour l'observer un peu plus. Ces larmes ne me laissaient pas de marbre car je sais... J'avais la sensation de comprendre sa peine dans un certain sens et j'avais comme la conviction de ne pas vouloir le voir ainsi.

Inconsciemment, j'essuyai ces larmes avant de lui caresser délicatement la tête. Je ne suis pas particulièrement sensible, ceci est d'ailleurs l'un des défauts que m'avait trouvé mon entourage alors agir ainsi m'avait réellement rendu étrange. Serais-je en train de me lier à cet enfant ?

Je commença à retirer ma main pour partir et le laisser de nouveau dormir tranquillement quand je vis ses lèvres bouger tandis que d'autres larmes s'écoulaient lentement de ses paupières fermées.

_**Pa... Pa...**_

Ce mot m'avait ébranlé. Je savais parfaitement la sensation de la perte d'un être qui nous est cher. Je pus ressentir toute la peine à ce mot prononcé qui m'avait réellement attristé. Oui... Pour la première fois, je ressentais le désarroi d'une personne autre que la mienne et surtout, je ne pouvais que compatir. Rapidement, j'enlevai ma main avant de commencer à partir mais je sentis quelque chose tirer sur ma chemise. J'avais compris que je l'avais réveillé et j'appréhendai ce moment où nos regards se croiseront.

_ Tu m'as vu n'est-ce pas ?, murmura d'une voix endormi le petit.

_ Je ne ferai aucune commentaire si cela t'intrigue, soufflais-je en me retournant.

Je le vois alors se relever, séchant maladroitement les larmes verser avant de reprendre sa posture noble, me regardant droit dans le yeux. Ce regard me fit frémir bien que je parvenais à voir sa détermination.

_ … Tu viens pour le déjeuné ?, commença Ciel en me dévisageant.

_ Nous pouvons dire ça, mais aussi pour remettre un livre qui était tombé. J'aimerai d'ailleurs te demander si tu ne fais pas de crise de somnolence..., demandais-je d'une voix calme.

Je brise le contact visuel pour aller ouvrir les rideaux barrant les rayons du soleil. Mon fils devait sûrement être réveillé, je pensais pouvoir me permettre d'ouvrir et aérer un peu la pièce qui me semblait un peu comprimée. Une fois fait, je me mets droit comme un i et plante de nouveau mes yeux dans les siens. Ces derniers semblaient légèrement surpris, sûrement à ma requête mais rapidement ses lèvres se mouvaient pour finalement me donner la réponse.

_ Je n'en sais rien.

_ … Cela aura au moins le mérite d'être clair et précis, taquinais-je en me déplaçant, le petit déjeuné est prêt, va donc faire ta toilette.

_ Sebastian, m'appela soudainement le maître des lieux d'une voix sombre.

_ Oui ?, répondis-je dans la hâte.

_ Tu sais ce que cela fait que de ressentir la perte d'un être cher ?, m'interrogea-t-il d'une voix faible.

La surprise devait sûrement se peindre sur mon visage tandis que je réfléchissait réellement à la question. Pouvais-je me permettre de lui répondre ? Je n'avais reçu aucune indication de la part de mon ancien maître, seulement, je ne savais réellement si je pouvais lui dire une part de moi. Disons que le simple fait d'être lié par une personne m'intriguait, mais avec son fils... Je ne sais si cela pouvait être possible.

_ … Peut-être bien, fis-je finalement avant de quitter la chambre.

Je sais que la réponse l'avait surpris, surtout étant donné la breveté de ma réponse qui laissait en suspens la vérité. Ce n'était pas un mensonge, cela pouvait être qualifié comme étant une semi-vérité, il est vrai que je connais cette sensation mais il se pouvait que je l'ai aussi oublié. Ne voulant plus faire attention à cette question, je descendis les marches, me préparant à réchauffer le petit déjeuné.

* * *

_ Ciel, je suis désolé de te laisser seul, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas, m'excusais-je en enfilant mon manteau.

_ Non, ça devrait aller, répondis le concerné en continuant de regarder la télévision.

_ Bien. J'ai laissé le repas dans le réfrigérateur. Couche toi tôt et -

_ C'est bon. Je ne suis plus un gamin Sebastian, tu peux aller travailler, coupa sèchement le jeune d'une voix sèche et froide.

Je soupire avant de jeter un dernier regard. Cela me dérange de le laisser seul dans ma demeure, surtout que nous n'avons pas pu réellement faire plus ample connaissance. Je ne sais s'il sera réellement capable de se débrouiller. Mais je suppose qu'il devrait pouvoir se débrouiller seul étant donné son âge. Je boutonne mon dernier bouton et ouvre finalement la porte, peu assuré.

_ Bien, j'y vais. Au revoir Ciel, saluais-je poliment avant de partir.

Ce dernier ne fit que lever la main. Finalement, il reste vraiment un sale gamin, je devrai sérieusement songer à revoir son éducation. Un autre soupir s'échappe de mes lèvres, franchement c'était le cadet de mes soucis. J'espérai sincèrement que tout se passerait bien dans cet appartement. Bien, il était temps pour moi d'aller au restaurant. Je craignais sérieusement que d'autres employés ne fassent encore d'autres siennes comme par exemple Bardroy qui a sûrement dû mettre encore de la dynamite dans le four. Je me demandais comment j'ai pu obtenir un tel cuisinier aussi peu compétent...

Arrivé au bas de l'immeuble, je retrouva sans aucune difficulté ma voiture rouge où je commençais déjà à ouvrir la portière. J'espérais qu'il aille bien mais peut-être me faisais-je trop de soucis pour lui. Je fis claquer ma langue. Il faudrait sérieusement que je retrouve mon état habituelle, en d'autre termes froid et distant.

* * *

_ Alors Seb, comment ça se passe avec le gosse ?, demanda le cuisinier en faisant sauter le riz.

_ Bien bien, répondis-je vaguement en coupant rapidement les légumes.

_ Ce n'est pas difficile ?, demanda Finnian en donnant une nouvelle commande.

Un soupir de frustration se fit entendre dans le boucan de la cuisine. Je ne comprenais guère la raison d'une telle curiosité, surtout que je ne voyais aucune intérêt de poser de telles questions, surtout lorsque nous étions débordés.

_ Non Finnian. Tiens, prends ceci, fis-je en lui tenant la commande d'un client.

_ Bien chef !

Je ne vis plus le petit blond, sûrement parti donner le plat à la table. Ceci m'arrangeait, je n'avais pas envie de répondre à d'autres questions stupides et surtout, j'étais occupés par les nombreuses tâches à effectuer. Déjà que mon coéquipier semblait ne pas vouloir se presser. Je me dépêcha d'effectuer d'autres cuissons et d'entamer un dressage parfait du prochain plat.

_ N'empêche que ça me surprend de ta part, annonce subitement le vieux cuistot en prenant une autre assiette.

J'entends vaguement Mey Rin annoncer une commande avant de hurler, elle avait sûrement voir quelque chose qui la fit tomber. Un autre soupir tombe de mes lèvres, j'ai l'impression de passer ma vie à soupirer. Mais rapidement, je me ressaisis et retourna aux fourneaux pour terminer une autre préparation.

_ Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a d'étonnant, finis-je par dire entre deux cuissons.

_ Bah... C'est pas toi qui disais que tu voulais pas de gosse et surtout que tu préférais rester seul ?, marmonna Bard avec sa cigarette à la main.

Je tiqua à cette remarque bien que je continuais à effectuer les autres étapes de la recette. Il m'était facilement aisé de faire plusieurs chose en même temps, pourtant j'avais l'impression d'avoir ralentie à l'entente de sa phrase. Peut-être avait-il raison...

_ Si, mais de toute façon, mes raisons ne te regardent point et au lieu de traîner avec ta cigarette, tu ferai mieux de te dépêcher de terminer ton plat, ordonnais-je en retirant la cigarette pour l'éteindre et la jeter dans la poubelle.

_ Eh ! Ma cigarette !, s'écria-t-il alors en tentant de la récupérer.

_ Nous sommes dans une cuisine bon sang Bard !

* * *

J'ai bien cru ne jamais finir... Je n'avais pas finis aussi tard que je le pensais, seulement, ce travail restait toujours stressant et fatiguant. Surtout lorsqu'on avait un personnel vraiment inutile. Enfin passons, je finis de me garer avec grande joie, j'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir retrouver ma demeure et mon lit. La journée étant réellement épuisante, même pour moi qui avait plutôt une bonne endurance. Sortant de la voiture, je croise quelques connaissances que je salua brièvement avant de retourner à l'appartement. J'espérais que Ciel n'avait pas fait de sienne durant mon absence. Je n'avais franchement pas l'envie de refaire encore de l'ordre.

Avec une certaine crainte, j'ouvris la porte qui n'était point fermé. M'aurait-il attendu ? La lumière m'éblouit légèrement, étant donné que mes yeux étaient habitués à l'obscurité.

_ Ciel ?, commençais-je prudemment.

Aucune réponse. L'inquiétude prit alors mon cœur pour le faire battre plus rapidement. Ma tête commença à réfléchir à plein régime, peut-être avait-il fuguer. Voulant m'assurer de la présence du garçon, je commence par rentrer dans ma chambre, personne. Ceci ne fit qu'accentuer cette crainte qui me noue le ventre. Je dois me calmer et réfléchir posément. Je me dirige d'un pas vif vers la cuisine et là... Ce fut la consternation qui prit possession de mon être.

Comment ai-je fait pour ne pas m'en être aperçue plus tôt ? Ma cuisine... Ma si belle cuisine... Était maculée de magnifique tâches blanches dont la consistance m'était parfaitement inconnu. Tout les ustensiles était éparpillés, empêchant d'avoir un chemin sans avoir à marcher dessus. De l'eau semblait aussi avoir débordé de l'évier étant donné les flaques d'eau présentes. Je pus aussi apercevoir des boîtes et d'autres ingrédients écrasés contre le mur et le sol. Mais que s'était-il passé ici bon sang ? Il y avait eu une guerre dans cette salle ? Je sentais que cela allait me prendre encore du temps à tout remettre en ordre. Finalement, je commençais sérieusement à regretter d'avoir fais confiance à ce gamin.

Mais prestement, mes yeux divaguèrent de la nouvelle déco tout à fait magnifique de ma cuisine pour retrouver une petite boule au milieu du champ de bataille.

_ … Ciel ?, demandais-je calmement bien que l'envie de hurler était tentante.

La chose se mit à raidir. J'en étais sûr... Tout ceci était dû à mon fils qui étaient lui même couvert de toutes sortes de tâches et autre choses dont je ne veux connaître l'origine. Je m'approcha, faisant attention à ne pas toucher aux ustensiles au sol, il ne manquerait plus que je les casse avec mon poids ! Je me trouva alors accroupis à la petite boule humaine qui semblaient chercher une cachette, m'empêchant ainsi de vois son visage. J'en profita pour l'examiner, il ne semblait pas avoir de blessures ni de contusions, ceci rassura mon cœur et mes propres tourments. Cela était le plus essentiel, qu'il allait bien.

_ Ciel..., fis-je doucement en caressant sa tête.

Gardant sa position de fœtus, je pus sentir un sursaut prendre son corps un instant avant de resserrer un peu plus les genoux contre sa poitrine. Je me demandais moi aussi pourquoi ai-je effectué un tel geste qui devait être déplacé au vu de la situation.

_ … Pourquoi tu ne me cries pas dessus ?, marmonna-t-il d'une voix faible.

_ Pourquoi tiens-tu tant à que je te punisse ?, interrogeais-je à mon tour en laissant ma main caresser sa chevelure.

_ Je ne veux pas de pitié, sa voix était devenu froide.

_ Ce n'est pas le cas, assurais-je d'une voix toujours neutre.

_ Alors pourquoi ?!

Il releva alors subitement son visage, j'y lisais de la rage tandis que ses yeux versaient d'autres larmes. Je fus surpris devant cet aspect, cela était la première fois que je le voyais dans un tel état depuis qu'il était arrivé. Mais rapidement, je repris confiance et le laissa parler. Je savais qu'il ne servait à rien de le couper dans son élan.

_ Cries-moi dessus ! Punis moi ! Sois un mauvais parent ! Je veux te haïr ! Je ne veux pas être lié à qui que ce soit alors fais le rôle du père ! Cries moi ! Ne sois pas gentil, je n'en ai pas besoin de tout ça ! J'en ai assez ! Je veux juste te haïr, alors fais quelque chose pour que cela se concrétise !, hurla-t-il en serrant du poing ma chemise.

J'étais complètement surpris par sa déclaration alors que je sentis les larmes traverser le tissu pour entrer en contact avec ma peau. À ce moment-là, je ne savais quoi faire... Moi qui n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'un parent, je ne savais s'il fallait que je tente quoique ce soit ou si je devais le laisser se calmer par lui-même. Je pouvais seulement ressentir la tristesse dans sa voix, ses sanglots me montrant l'enfant qu'il était. Le désir qu'il avait à mon propos, ses véritables intentions et pourtant, je savais cela. J'avais compris qu'il désirait quelque chose de ma part mais comment dire. Je ne savais pas qu'il haïssait ma présence à ce point et je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir cette tristesse dans mon être. Je le savais parfaitement que je ne pourrai jamais remplacer les parents qu'il a eu et je ne tenais pas à le faire d'ailleurs. Néanmoins, j'espérais un jour pouvoir gagner sa confiance et pouvoir l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse s'envoler de ses propres ailes.

Finalement, nous nous ressemblons... Et un triste sourire traversa mon visage, je ne pouvais que comprendre ses souffrances.

_ Je ne ferai pas ceci car il n'est pas de mon rôle. Je veux rester irréprochable jusqu'à ce que tu puisses avoir confiance en moi, dis-je simplement en l'enlaçant.

_ Je ne veux pas... Je veux plus ! Haïs moi, rejette moi..., sanglota-t-il en commençant à m'enlacer.

Quel ironie... Cet enfant qui veut paraître si fort me montre ses faiblesses alors qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Nous nous ressemblons vraiment Ciel... Tu me rappelais le moi du passé et ceci ne fit qu'approfondir mon propre mal déjà ancré dans mon esprit.

_ Je ne peux pas...

_ Je... Je ne veux plus perdre qui que ce soit... Alors haïs moi Sebastian... Haïssons nous pour ne pas souffrir... Sebastian..., m'ordonna l'enfant en se calant un peu plus contre moi.

_ Cela est impossible Ciel... J'ai promis d'être à tes côtés quoiqu'il arrive alors peu importe que tu me haïsses ou non, je serai là pour toi. Prends donc ton temps pour t'habituer à ceci car je ne te lâcherai plus...

_ Seb... Astian... Hn..., je sentis les larmes couler un peu plus sur mon épaule, pourquoi ? …

_ Parce que... _**Tu es mon fils maintenant...**_

Nous étions restés ainsi, lui pleurant à chaudes larmes dans mes bras, laissant aller tout les sentiments qui avaient bouleversé son esprit tandis que moi, j'étais resté à l'enlacer, à le laisser échapper ses larmes. J'étais heureux... J'étais heureux de voir que finalement, ce garçon avait peur, ressentait les même craintes que les miennes. Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir dans cette joie car j'avais compris qu'en cette nuit, le jeune Ciel et moi, nous nous étions rapprochés dans sa peine. Mais je ne dois pas perdre de vue que cela est encore fragile, que notre relation peut encore voler en éclat.


End file.
